Holio
Holio, A.K.A. Experiment 606, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to create a matter-sucking black hole that can destroy entire galaxies. His one true place is sucking up construction debris and litter. Holio is voiced by Frank Welker. Appearances ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Experiment 606 was the 606th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to transform into a matter-sucking black hole capable of sucking in entire planets. 606 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. 606's pod eventually made its way to a jewelry maker, who attached the pod to a bracelet as a charm. Mrs. Edmonds bought the bracelet at a flea market as a birthday present for her daughter, Mertle, neither of them aware of what the pod that served as a charm actually was. Later at Mertle's birthday party, Lilo and Stitch pulled a harmless prank on her, but when Lilo discovered the experiment pod on Mertle's bracelet, she attempted to take it from her. As a result, Lilo got in big trouble with Officer Kaihiko and Nani several times. At one point, Stitch went undercover at a pet store, disguised as a bunny, and revealed the pod number to Lilo when the former had a chance to examine Mertle's bracelet up close. When Lilo looked up 606 on and learned about the experiment's powers, she fell into despair. Despite Lilo and Stitch's best efforts to take the bracelet from Mertle, when she discovered that Lilo was desperate to stop 606's pod from getting wet, she took the bracelet back to her house. There, Mertle dropped the bracelet into a glass of water, getting the pod wet and activating 606. The experiment then created/transformed into a black hole, which began to suck up everything in Mertle's room. After a while, the hole expanded beyond Mertle's room and began sucking up the entire town. However, Lilo and Stitch were able to enter the black hole and throw an anti-antimatter sphere into the center of the hole, causing it to begin to collapse. Lilo and Stitch managed to narrowly escape the black hole just as it collapsed, releasing everything sucked in (except Mertle's dolls). Mertle then demanded her dolls back from 606, who complied by releasing the countless dolls through his mouth on top of Mertle. Shortly after, 606, named Holio, was found a one true place sucking up construction debris. Holio was one of the experiments in "Checkers" who joined Stitch in a rebellion against Gantu. Holio was seen on a computer screen in "Ace", posing as an evil creation of Jumba's to fool the head of E.G.O. Holio was briefly seen in "Snafu" creating a black hole to suck litter off the streets. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Holio, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Holio did not participate in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones, instead choosing to retreat with the weaker experiments. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha `Oe," which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Gallery Trivia *Holio's pod color is blue. *Holio is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 606 Primary function: Creates black holes." *Holio's head appears in the game ''Jumba's Lab. Category:Lilo & Stitch Experiments Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Aliens Category:Creatures Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Reformed characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Animated characters